cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hereno
Previously known as Comrade Odom (of Iroqussan), and Hereno of Kalar, Hereno is the current ruler of the nation | Lancashire, in (the alliance) the Corporation. After the Karma War, Comrade Odom's nation was ravaged, and those who remained became a nomadic bunch, looking for a new land to settle. They settled the nation of Kalar and never looked back, whilst indulging in such forbidden practices as socialist economic policies and human rights. Their glorious leader, (Comrade) Hereno (Odom), is much loved by the populace for his fair treatment of the citizens. As such, he has never had any real electoral competition. Overview Alliances and Positions *Ragnarok **Lord of Education (2.5 Terms) *The Corporation **Director of Knowledge (1 Term) **Chief Administration Officer (2 Terms) (Current) *Athens *Tetris (2nd) (Current) **Administrative Assistant of Recruiting (Current) Wars Fought *Karma (as Comrade Odom) *Second Unjust War Detailed History Early Days The nation of Iroqussan was first founded at an unknown date in the middle of 2008. It received many recruitment letters from alliances, but was eventually recruited by Ian of Ragnarok. The first few weeks consisted of inactivity, as Hereno had forgotten that he had become the ruler of a nation. Shortly after this period, activity was back, and Hereno effectively grew his nation to reach approximately 15,000 NS before it's decline. Accomplishments As far as Ragnarok itself goes, Hereno started off as a recruiter, where he recruited somewhere between 5-10 nations. Within a month of his joining, elections had begun. An unknown candidate who hadn't even graduated yet from the academy for new nations, Hereno bravely threw in his hat for the Lord of Education position. Graduating from the academy several days after the announcement of his candidacy, he ended up being one of three main candidates. Finally, he ended up beating his opponents by 1 mere vote, and becoming Lord of Education for Ragnarok. During his 2.5 terms, Hereno did a complete revamp of the education system in Ragnarok, gaining much praise from both the regular members, as well as the government. He had a very high graduation rate of intelligent members, including some that would become the best of his friends. Ying Yang Mafia and Jon Archer are two of the notables from this time period. During his stay in Ragnarok, Hereno tech raided according to the rules, and fought the occasional ghost, but his first real war was the Karma War, where he showed his prowess in battle quite well, going up against nuclear armed opponents - without his own nukes - yet holding his own on the battlefield. After this, Comrade Odom's nation was in shambles, and he felt it was time to move on from Ragnarok. He left the alliance and eventually faded away, with no signs of returning. Relationships Besides YYM and Archer, our Comrade also met a host of other characters, including a recruit named Balder, from Hringhorni. Unbeknownce to him at the time of his teaching, Balder was actually iClean, a well-known former leader of ACV, among other accomplishments. As far as non-education related people, among Hereno's first friends were Fowler and BogdanSin, Ragnarok's (at the time) Lord of Recruitment, and another member. There are many other people met in Ragnarok which are very good friends of Hereno, in addition to the ones mentioned. Controversy In his stay at Ragnarok, Comrade Odom was a very vocal anti-government voice, and was very (some say overly) critical of the government at all times. This led to suspicion at times, and to him getting yelled at on more than one occasion. Among casualties of speaking out would be BogdanSin, who took criticism too far, by taking it personal against several members of the alliance. He was promptly shown the door. Besides being annoyed by him, however, the government took the criticism well and did all it could to grow from the Comrade's words. For this reason (and others), Hereno has a very long-lasting respect for his friends in Ragnarok. Summer of 2009 Comrade Odom helped in the planning of The Corporation in the spring and summer of 2009, but was unfortunately unable to assist in the founding of the alliance. Coming back from the grave that fall as Hereno, he joined the Corporation approximately a month after they had DoE'd, and found the Knowledge department (the one he was supposed to have worked on) to be in disarray, as his confused friends (especially iClean) were left to do all of his work and patch an entire department together in approximately a week. The Corporation Finally welcomed back by his comrades, Hereno got right to work, winning an election to becoming Director of Knowledge, and then gaining a promotion to the status of Chief Administration Officer within his first 4 months or so in the alliance. He has helped rebuild much of the Knowledge Department, fixing his mistakes from before, as well as done his small part in making Corp the alliance it is today. After leaving the Corporation on relatively bad terms, Hereno has since gained back any/all friends lost since his departure. Outbreak of War Unfortunately, as soon as Hereno got settled in at Corp with his new nation, the Second Unjust War broke out. In the second NpO - \m/ war, The Corporation went to war against Carpe Diem to help their friends in Fark. Thankfully, that conflict left Kalar unscathed. However, shortly after, Hereno of Kalar and The Corporation would be faced off against NEW as part of the TOP - CnG war. The Corporation was victorious, but suffered great losses, as they were specifically targeted by NEW. This did give Hereno another chance to hone his skills at war by taking on multiple opponents with nuclear weapons. Athens After leaving the Corporation, Hereno joined several friends from the old days in Athens. He stayed there for about a month, before moving on to his next alliance. Tetris (2nd) At the beginning of August, 2010, Hereno joined the 2nd incarnation of Tetris in CyberNations, where he resides to this day. Shortly after joining, Hereno accepted a temporary position as the Administrative Assistant of Recruiting for the alliance. Nation Overview Kalar is a proud nation, filled with intelligent and brave individuals, living in the fortress (capital) city of Haiti Pequena. In their new capital, they have been nuked more times than they would like, and subsequently have high rates of cancer and other radiation-related diseases. However, despite all hardships, they keep a positive outlook for humanity and the future. Nation Information Kalar is a growing, developing, and old nation at almost a year old, with citizens primarily of Amerindian ethnicity whose religion is Buddhism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Kalar work diligently to produce Oil and Wheat as trade-able resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Kalar to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Kalar allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Kalar believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Kalar will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Category:Individuals Category:Leaders